Pokemon B&W 2- Rosa's Weight Gain
by TeamPlasmaGrunt
Summary: Cheren and Nate's parents pay for tickets for the two of them and their two friends, Rosa and Bianca, to ride the Royal Unova. The morning after the night that they get the tickets, the four kids set off for Castelia. It had been a while since they last visited the city, so they enjoyed their time there before they boarded the Royal Unova. Once they were on the ship, things began.


"Rosa, Rosa!" Nate yelled as he ran towards her, four slips of paper in the hand that he waved in the air, "Look what I got!"

As he ran, Bianca and Cheren followed closely behind. While Cheren remained calm as he ran, Bianca's face was filled with excitement. She seemed genuinely happy about the situation.

"What is it?" Rosa asked, stepping back slightly as the three of them came to a stop in front of her. She pulled Nate's hand down and looked at the slips of paper. The brunette's face lit up with joy when she read what was on the paper, "We really, really get to ride on the Royal Unova?"

"Mhmm!" Nate nodded, smiling as he pulled the tickets back and looked over them once more. "My mother heard about how much we really wanted to ride on the Royal Unova and she discussed with Bianca's dad! Those two pitched in and paid for tickets for the four of us!"

"Wow!" Rosa jumped up and down in exhilaration as her mouth expanded into a large grin, "This is going to be amazing! When do we get ready to go?"

"Tonight." Cheren spoke, fixing his hair as he did so, "We will pack our bags with enough money, food, clothes and medicine, along with our closest Pokemon so we can take a trip to Castelia city, and hopefully arrive there by noon two days from now."

"Sweet!" Rosa nodded her head and placed her hands on her hips, "Then I'll go tell my mom and get prepared to leave early in the morning tomorrow."

After that, Cheren and Nate began walking home together, and as did Bianca and Rosa. They were only a little ways away from their homes in Aspertia city, so it would not take too long to return home.

Rosa began walking home with Bianca when suddenly, she remembered, "Hey Bianca. What about Hugh? Is he not coming?"

"Nope! Sadly, not." Bianca sighed softly, "We offered to pay for him, but he declined, saying that he had important matters to deal with."

"Oh... That's disappointing. I hope he's alright."

"He probably is. You know how stubborn and determined he is!" Bianca spoke, laughing gently.

"Well, it's time for me to get inside," Rosa spoke, her hand on the door knob of a tall building. "Can you make it home safely? It's getting dark."

"Of course I can! I don't live too far away!" Bianca reassured Rosa with a smile, "See you later!"

"Bye bye!" Rosa spoke one last time before entering her house. She hurried off to inform her mother, pack her things and get to bed. She was excited to be riding the Royal Unova with her friends soon.

•••

The next morning, as planned, they met up at the route just outside of Aspertia City. From there, the four teens began heading off for Castelia city. All of them were very excited. Cheren didn't show it, but he was excited. Bianca was bubbly as usual. Rosa was kind and sweet like she usually was, and Nate was full of energy and determination, as always.

Within two days time, the four teens finally arrived at Castelia city. It seemed as if the trip spanned longer than two days though. They ran into quite a few trainers who wanted to battle, and they ran into a Scolipede that had run amok.

•••

"Wow! I haven't been to Castelia in so long, and it's still beautiful!" Bianca spoke, jumping up and down in excitement as they walked down the city streets.

"It is.." Nate agreed, his words soft as he gazed up at the tall city buildings in awe. Cheren nodded, and as did Rosa. The four of them admired the city as they walked down the streets.

"So," Cheren began to inform them as he checked his wristwatch. They has stopped walking at the street corner as Cheren began to speak, "we have five hours until we have to board the Royal Unova. How shall we spend our time?"

"Hm.." Nate started to think aloud, "I would like to check out the battle house. Hopefully they got more challenging than they were last time I visited Castelia!"

"That sounds exciting, Nate. May I join you?" Cheren asked. Nate nodded and the two of them began to walk off, "We'll meet you two back here at five, okay?"

"Mhmm!" Bianca and Rosa both hummed a response in unison. They watched the two boys head off towards the battle house, then began to walk down the streets together. They discussed what they should do while they waited, when suddenly, Rosa's stomach growled. Bianca's did soon after.

Rosa giggled gently in embarrassment, "I think we should check out what food Castelia has before we do anything."

"Agreed!" Bianca nodded and began to wander the streets with Rosa in search of a place to eat. The two girls walked fast, eager to find food. They had eaten little within those past two days, so it was reasonable for their stomachs to be growling for food.

•••

"There!" Bianca pointed a café that was right in front of them, "The food doesn't seem too expensive here! It also looks and smells amazing!"

"It does~!" Rosa agreed with Bianca. Because they both were in agreement, Rosa and Bianca headed inside of the building. The two girls waited in a short line until the finally arrived at the counter.

"What may I get for you two ladies?" the cashier asked, his finger over the electronic notepad, ready to write down their orders.

"Hm~" Rosa examined the menu above the cashier's head. All of the food looked so amazing! It ranged from greasy cheeseburgers to macarons, all of it looking tempting. Sure it was unhealthy, but it would definitely fill their whining stomachs.

Rosa's eyes scrolled over a bacon cheeseburger combo meal that came with curly fries on the side, a large soda and a milkshake. Tempting, it was, as the photo that represented the meal had a high quality picture that exampled the temptations of the meal. "I'll have one bacon cheeseburger combo." Rosa informed the man, and he typed away.

"And for you, ma'am?" the cashier looked over at Bianca, "What will you be ordering?"

"I'll have the same thing as Rosa!" Bianca spoke, giving into the meal's temptations as well.

He nodded and typed the orders, sending it to the resturaunts cooks. "Just take a seat at a table and we'll have your food shortly."

The girls nodded and headed off, waiting for their food. As they awaited the arrival of their order, they both chatted, the conversation beginning with Bianca, "Man, am I hungry! I am so glad that we found a nice restaurant before we had to board the Royal Unova!"

"Yes, but don't they serve free food on that ship?" Rosa inquirer, cocking her head.

"Uhm... I think so! Not sure though~!" Bianca spoke with a giggle.

The two girls chatted for a while, not noticing that it had only bee five or ten minutes, and their food was already being brought to the table. Bianca and Rosa were delighted once they noticed the waiters bringing the food. It was then that Rosa noticed how truly humongous the bacon cheeseburger combo was! It was a royale sized burger that was packed with numerous crispy bacon slices in between the patty and the bun, melted american cheese, a juicy patty and lettuce slices, and most of all, it had grease spilling out of it! It was absolutely tempting!

Immediately after the food arrived, Rosa began to dig in and as did Bianca. Bianca had ordered the same meal, and was astonished whenever Rosa finished her burger. She wasn't even halfway through the cheeseburger when she decided that was enough. "Rosa, how do you eat all of that? I am stuffed!"

"Wow, really?" Rosa asked as she began sipping on her cookies-and-cream milkshake. It was delicious! Her stomach was bloated from the large burger, but Rosa did not seem to notice. She just continued drinking her milkshake, eating her greasy and salty fries, and drinking her soda.

"Yeah..." Bianca spoke, pushing her plate away, "Want the rest? I am waaay too stuffed!"

"Sure, just let me finish my meal!" Rosa nodded in excitement as she ate her food. Once she finished her last curly fry and last bit of soda, she began finishing Bianca's meal. Between bites, she talked with Bianca, stating how much she loved the big city.

"Okay, I'm done!" Rosa spoke, pushing the trays to the center of the rectangular table. Although she did not seem to notice yet, her stomach was extremely bloated. Perhaps it was the fact that she ate so fast as she always did, but she did not take notice to her fullness. Her stomach pushed out quite a bit, showing through her t-shirt.

Bianca noticed this as they both stood up, but did not say a word about it. After all, it was only a bloat at this moment. Who wouldn't expect her stomach to be a bit bloated after such a large meal?

"So," Rosa asked as they exited the resturaunt and arrived on the busy streets of Castelia city, "Where are we off to next? We have approximately four hours left." They began to walk down the busy streets, somehow managing not to bump into people.

Bianca thought for a moment, "Well my father always brags about how much he loves the Casteliacone and got to try them. How about we go see if they're really as good as he says?"

"Sure! I see the booth already!" Rosa pointed towards the booth that had a long line of people. It was near other booths. As they walked down the streets, other vendors tried to get them to buy some of their wares, and Rosa gave in to one of them. She bought a few macarons which she shared with Bianca and their Pokémon as they waited in line for a Casteliacone.

A long line, it was. The two of them returned their Pokémon to their pokeballs as they finally, after a painfully long time of waiting, made it to the front of the line. They were excited to finally get to try the Casteliacones and ordered right away. After waiting in the heat of a hot summer day for such a long time, the two of them became hungry although they had only eaten thirty minutes ago. Rosa's stomach, although it was still bloated, growled for more food so she ordered a large Casteliacone while Bianca ordered a normal sized one.

After they both got what they ordered, they sat down at a bench on the dock next to the Royal Unova. They ate their Casteliacones, speaking with one another in between licks as they sat there in the heat. After so much food, the two of them began falling asleep. They slept there for such a long time, losing track of time. They did not wake up until later that evening when Cheren and Nate awakened them.


End file.
